In the retail food sales industry there is a need for bins to store and display produce. Most bins are made so that they can be assembled and disassembled, thus they can be used at different store locations and at different times of the year. When the bins are not needed, the components can be stored. Present designs for orchard bins generally use removable brackets with panels. Tools are required to attach and detach the brackets to the panels which can be time consuming if a particular tool is missing. Some designs overcome the use of tools by using metal straps with hand-locking bolts to secure the panels together. Such bins are still time consuming to assemble and disassemble and furthermore the panels cannot generally be joined together in an infinite number of ways to provide larger or smaller bins. There is a need for a system of connecting standard sized panels to form bins of varying sizes that is both relatively quick and easy to assemble and disassemble and does not require the use of special tools.